Under My Wing
by Iguana23
Summary: In the midst of starting Keio University, eighteen year old Sakura Kinomoto finds solace on a familiar stranger, who returns as promised. Now it is up to them, to mend broken ties, reencounter old faces, and find true love.
1. Chapter 1

Under My Wing

"_We'll Meet Again, Right?"_

She closed her eyes. Maybe starting a new chapter wouldn't be so hard.

Sakura was not one to dismiss the beauty of Tomoeda easily. She tightened the grip to her bag.. It was probably going to be last glance she ever had of her hometown. The little houses, arranged in neat little rows, the paved tufts of cherry blossoms, tintilating next to the quaint buldings alongside. The small market, hubbing with faces, and welcoming fragrant shops. Crowds of young girls, not much more than 11, bundled close. Carefree giggles of youth dancing among them. Young boys, dragging alongside, wondering what exactly was it that fascinated their female classmates so much about buttons and books.

She smiled. Tomoyo would have loved the new fabric shop on the corner, as much as that meant that she would fall victim to a new outfit.

She looked back at her suitcase. A small stack of papers on top, arranging from notes she had taken for school, new pink stationary, and her admission documents were on a neat little folder. On the side, and precariously hanging off the edge, was her boarding ticket.

Boarding Time: 3:00 P.M.

Approximate time of arrival: 6:45 P.M.

Minato, Tokyo.

Tomoeda Subway Service.

She looked at her watch hastily, 2:15 P.M. She had just enough time to empty out the parts left unchecked in her room and say goodbye to her father. Bending over her desk, she discovered, was an old bag of potato chips she had never bothered to open. She chuckled. …Or maybe it had been Kero's lost snack that had made him turn her room upside down. On the corner of a trash can, old forgotten chapsticks, a mascara container, and an old note.

_Tomoyo,_

_What exactly was that Algebra homework about? I was completely lost! Oh, and did you notice how upset Rikka looked today? Poor Rikka. I'm worried that her date might have not gone the way she meant it. Meet me at my house today; I wanted to talk to you about something. _

_Sakura._

Trash, wrappers, old mementos. It was all gone, at least she thought.

Finally, she knelt up, looking across her table. A picture stood on the side, taken from a field trip to a ski resort on the 7th grade. On the far right side, stood Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Sakura, looking over what might have been a remarkable tree. She had kept her ticket from that trip on the side of the frame. Swiping the picture, she put it in her bag carefully.

She headed to the door, taking one last glance over her childhood bedroom. The sheets were clear, the furniture emptied out, and the walls bare. The scene looked bleak and grim. She sighed softly. Peeking over the crease of the door she closed, she noticed a bundle on her windowpane. Had she forgotten about something?

She looked back at her watch. She only had 10 minutes to leave. Biting her tongue, she strutted to the object, taking it in her hands. Either the temperature had dropped suddenly, or Sakura's heart sank to her stomach. In her hands, was a felt teddy bear. Small, simple and soft. But only in her deepest memory, had Sakura had an abrupt flashback of what it meant for her. The image of him would not be easily erased. She gulped, noticing her palms have soaked in sweat.

"Sakura, you have 7 minutes left, honey!" a man's voice echoed from downstairs.

She blinked. "Coming, Dad!" In a matter of seconds, she had put the plush animal in her bag as well, being particularly careful not to compress it. She avoided looking back, closing the door firmly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nice long chapter for you guys. :P Enjoy._

"You.." His voice quivered, looking atentively at his only daughter and the apple of his eye. "You remember that I left all of our emergency numbers in that notebook. It should already be in your bag, Sakura. If anything happens....Sakura?..."

She played with her fork, circulating it around her bowl of oatmeal. Clearly, something was bothering her. Fujitaka was quick to notice her blank stare. He curled a smile, reaching out a tender finger towards her hands.

"Sakura, sweetie. Is something bothering you?"

She gasped abruptly, looking up into her father's face and back into reality. She smiled complacently, feeling secure that her father's love was unconditional. "I'm fine, Dad. Thank you. I just....I feel like I'm going miss you more than I thought. I can't..." She stopped short.

He was taken back quickly. He noticed the way her long hair dangled on her shoulder, curling into a lovely light brown lock. As it is often with fathers, Sakura had grown much too quickly for his liking. He had denied it to himself, but the truth was undeniable.

In the blink of an eye, Sakura had grown truly lovely. A heavenly beauty, just like her mother. And it was in this young woman that he found familiar solace. After all, he saw a clear image of Nadeshiko in her slightest mannerisms, her laughter, her smile and even her frustrations. Sakura was not often aware of this, but her mother was closer to her than she thought.

He smiled. "Sakura, I want you to know that you will always be welcome in this house, never forget that. I know you're afraid of us growing apart. But, look at me when I say this..."

She lifted her eyes slightly, taken a hold of his hands.

"...I will always love you, dear. I have raised you as best as my ability allowed me too, and don't ever doubt that I am proud of what you have become." He said. "But now it is time for you to spread your wings, Sakura. It is time for you to make the best of yourself, and I hope that one day you will understand as well. Sometimes...brick walls are set on our paths to climb them."

She whimpered, tightening her fingers in his palm.

"And don't worry. I will always be there, over your shoulder. After all..." he caressed the base of her chin. "...you are my daughter. You'll do fine." He added, smiling even wider.

Sakura sobbed softly, tears trickling over her grateful smile. She looked on the corner of the table, to the lingering picture of her mother.

She had to be strong now, for her, for him. Somewhere inside of herself, she needed to find the ability to make it through. She was a fighter; she had done things she thought uncapable of as a child. Now, as a young woman, she must pick up her pride again, and move along.

"I love you, dad!" she cried out, embracing her father fully. Tears trickled down her cheeks even heavier in size, soaking her light beige top. Her father held her, pleasently sympathetic. Somewhere, if it would have been to his wishes, he never would have let her go and stay forever under his gaze. But it was time, he reminded himself. Nadeshiko would have wanted it as well.

He looked up at the kitchen clock. 2:55 P.M.

"Now, run along, honey. If you don't get going, I'm afraid you're going to miss your train..."

Sakura cleaned her cheek with her sleeve, looking up. She gasped, sprinting for her bag and suitcase at the corner of the table. "I didn't know I was taking so long! I have to go!" she panicked to herself.

"Bye, Mom. I love you!" she quickly picked up the frame from the table, embracing it against her chest. She quickly hesitated to put it down, and looked up at her father. "Tell Toya that I will miss him as well!"

"I'm sure he will give you several visits up there. He is working at a nearby restaurant, and his University is not more than a few miles away." He stared at Sakura, who had nearly slipped on the corner of the doorway. "Sakura, don't forget....to take care of yourself."

Sakura breathed fastly, holding on to the door and slipping on her pink skates which still slipped easily on her feet. "I will! I will call you first thing when I get there! I love you, daddy!" She slid away with her bags, skating across the street.

"Goodbye...Sakura." Fujitaka quietly whispered.

...

Sakura was not far from the city square and the subway station. Outside of the small hut, a ticket office woman took people's tickets fervently. The line was shortening as fast as her vision could stretch to, leaving only the last few passengers to confirm. She breathed in and sped herself as fast as her legs allowed her to. It was 2:59.

"Tickets for Minato, Tokyo, please. Tickets," the woman continued.

"Wait!! I have my ticket!" She braked her skates, holding on to a metal pole on the side. Scurrying to the line, she digged her hand in her bag, praying that she hadn't slipped so foolishly as to forget them. "Ah! Here it is!" she smiled triumphantly, handing it to the woman, who stamped it.

"You are all set, Miss Kinomoto. Welcome aboard."

"Thank You!" She said enthusiasticly and bowed.

Sakura had faintly remembered the only time she had gone aboard on a subway. She was 6, and Toya kept telling her that monsters weren't allowed on trains, which, to his amusement, she had believed. It wasn't until the man at the office box had confirmed her wrong and chuckled, that she had begun to realize just how much of a pain having an older brother had been.

She hesitated, biting her nail. There were so many seats, and none of them looked to be empty. She could have stood and hung on but she had bags to carry, there was no way she could let them go on the side with the crowd around.

"Hey! Over here!" a girl's voice had cried out from the side, waving her hand. Sakura smiled, approaching the open seat next to her. She set her bags on the side of her chair, and straightened her skirt. Looking next to her, she noticed the girl who had offered the seat. She wore a rather colorful looking outfit, which complemented the rainbow ribbons in her straight black hair. On her right hand, was a small backpack with flower prints on the front, and a small purse on her lap. She smiled, waving her hand.

"You're Kinomoto, right? You went to Tomoeda High?" she inquired.

"Yeah..." she answered nervously. "How did you..."

"I'm Momoko Yamagata. I used to go to your school too. I just had to transfer after a semester. You probably only saw me at lunch once or twice."

Sakura recalled shortly seeing a girl much like her sitting on a swing along with another boy once during a spring lunch. She had wanted to know her name, but had gotten sidetracked by Tomoyo. "Yeah! I do remember you."

"Well, hello. Very nice to meet you in person, Kinomoto."

"You too, Yamagata. Why..." she asked "..why did you have to transfer?"

Momoko shook her head sheepishly. "My father is a traveling salesman. I know, ridiculous, right?"

Sakura giggled nervously, stroking the back of her neck. "I'm sure everyone was meant to do something. So, did you and your father move?"

"No." She said. "Since my mother died just a few years ago, I have been helping out my father in the house and with him selling his product. I..." she took out a small box with the letters OEI printed on the top. She handed it to Sakura. "...here."

Sakura held it skittishly, lifting the lid slowly. On the inside were several little compartments full of ribbons, pins and patches, all of the most varied sorts. She cooed, noticing a particularly adorable panda bear pin which was the same on her companion's hair.

"These are so wonderful, Yamagata! I'm sure I would have bought some for me and my friends!"

"That's the best part of his job. I get to have a lot of the stuff he gets in for free. But..." she looked down. "He is having a hard time, why with mom being gone and all and...me and my father thought it would have been best if I was homeschooled, instead of not being there for eight hours. I needed to help him as best as I could."

Sakura noticed the lowered tone of her voice. Poor girl, she was sure that her father and her were really close now. And Sakura knew what it was like to be alone without a mother. How awkward and difficult it was sometimes to keep the house in order.

She put her hand on her back caringly.

"It's ok." She said. "I don't have my mother either and I have to care for my family as well."

Momoko sobbed a little, looking up at her. "R...Really?"

"Yeah. Me and my brother and father take turns constantly on chores and dinner. You know, it can actually be fun sometimes..." she added, chuckling sweetly.

"I...I guess it can. At least, I have the liberty to cook whatever I want. My mom didn't have the best cooking, as much as I love her." She smiled faintly.

"That's right. I'm sure it would have been fun to have you around, Yamagata." Sakura said and smiled.

"I know. I wish I could have stayed longer. But...well, here we are. So, where are you off to? University? I'm sure your class graduated already."

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded. "I am off to Keio University now."

"My cousin goes there! Maybe you can tell him hi!"

She giggled. "I would love to. How about you? Are you going to school?"

"Yeah. I'm starting in a few months though. I needed to help my grandparents with their moving first."

"That's so nice of you." Sakura yawned lazily, rubbing her eyelids. She hadn't slept much last night. She slipped her finger in her bag, feeling the softness of the stuffed bear and hid a quiet sigh.

"I'm sure we will see each other again." Momoko lifted her bags; the subway had stopped.

"Huh?" she said surprisingly. "Is this your stop?"

"Yeah, my grandparents live only a few blocks away. I can walk. Goodbye, Sakura Kinomoto."

"Bye, Momoko! Wait, you never told me your cousin's name!"

"Oh!" She smiled, halfway through the door. "It's Takumi Yagamata. Goodbye!"

Sakura waved her hand, watching her short lived encounter fade shortly.

She looked out the window, where the rest of the trip would be taken smoothly and without stops. She might as well just try to relax if there was a few more hours to go. For the rest of the trip, she slept, leaning her head against the plush toy in the bag.

Finally, Sakura was nudged on her side kindly. "Miss, miss...the subway has stopped. You need to get off."

She stirred, opening her eyes to face a bearded man. She clenched on to her bag. "Wha...what?"

"We are in Minato, your stop?"

She blinked several times, noticing how everybody else had left from the compartments. She remained in the seat. Giggling in embarassment, she gathered her things, standing up.

"So sorry. Heh heh. I....I will go now."

She soon was outside of the station, looking into what was a lovely sunset on a strange town. The streets bustled, cars honked and lights were seen as far as she could see. She looked up, the building on the corner was touching the sky, its windows gleaming in the descending sunlight. Sakura gulped. Tomoeda was definately smaller than she thought.

And, turning her head, she found it. Keio University was in front of her, its hallways vast and terryfying.

She suddenly felt awkwardly small.

She was Sakura Kinomoto, Master of the Clow, and....she whimpered, Keio University Freshman.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura rubbed her eyelids close. On one hand, she held a purple slip being accompanied by her bag on the other. She looked at the slip attentively, avoiding the nervous growing bustle of those around her in the freshman hall.

Student I.D #36837  
Tora Hall  
Room D

_This must be my dormitory room. Tora, that means tiger, right? Ugh, tigers are ferocious...and wait, where the heck are any of the hallways here?!_

She blinked, looking into a map mural in the wall. Students crowded it around it, curiously pointing their fingers into the plastic covering. She gulped, apprehensively approaching it, and saw no further than the back of a rather large boy in front of her.

"Um, excuse me...I..."

Grunt. The boy, well more like, the monster turned his head, lowering his gaze to the skinny cowering girl at his side. Sakura trembled, raising a weak friendly hand.

"I just need to look at the map too." She whimpered. "I'm new here, and I don't really know anything. Maybe you could..."

The gargantuan boy groaned, ignoring her with a firm push away from him. Sakura was flustered, she wasn't getting anywhere. Somewhere in the back of her head, she would have rolled her sleeves up and picked a fight, much like it was with her older brother. However, well, his size was not something to be taken lightly.

"Please. I'm new here...."

"You and the other 200 of us around here." A mean girl interrupted, sneering at her. "What makes _you_ so special?"

Sakura felt weak in her knees, almost curling herself in the safety of her arms. "I...it's just..." A knot formed in her throat.

"Leave her alone, Chiru. The girl's obviously never even been away from wherever she came from. Hi, I'm Mikasa. Your name?" An older girl had stepped through, giving Sakura a meticulous stare. Dominantly resounding through her face was a pair of strikingly blue eyes behind a light shade of pale skin.

"My name?.." Sakura choked, looking finically to her feet. Goosebumps raised on her arms.

"Yeah," the girl cocked an eyebrow, estranged. "Your name...you do have one, right?"

_Why is it so cold around here? They are going overboard with the air conditioning... _"Oh!" Sakura smiled faintly. "It's Kinomoto," she rubbed her left arm for warmth.

"Sakura is a pretty name," the girl had taken hold of Sakura's clammy hands unexpectadly, as if checking for marks on her wrists.

"I never said my..." Sakura interrupted, taken aback.

Mikasa ignored her, taking ahold of her purple slip and inspecting it vigorously. "Tora Hall, huh? That's where I'm staying in this year too. Come on, ...I guess I'm obligated to show you around."

Sakura curled a slight smile, feeling relieved at the sound of kindness. Maybe she nededed to lighten up; she would get used to the idea of strangers showing her around. Mikasa was obviously doing her job, at least she thought. Who was this girl, though? How did she happend to show up unexpectedly? And how did she know her name? Unfortunately, she had daydreamed for too long and Mikasa was far ahead in the hallway.

"Wait!" she cried out, trailing behind. She had just noticed how dark her hair was, hung below her beret. She wore an elegant blue top, complimenting her striking gaze. On her hips, a bead belt hung loosely making noise at her confident strut. She grinned her teeth, as pearly white as her skin, looking back.

"Heh, you're a funny girl." She chuckled, looking to a panting Sakura. She blushed. "So you're new around here, where are you from?"

"Yeah, I lived my entire life in Tomoeda before I applied for school here. I'm..." she looked out a window where the sound of a boy screaming had grabbed her attention. "...still getting used to the whole 'new town' thing." She giggled nervously.

"Don't fret." She said practically, turning her eyes towards her bag. "Everyone feels the same way. I have been here for 3 years now, but I can tell you that it was just as hard for me as it is for you. Any friends who ended up here with you?"

Sakura noticed her fascination with the contents in her hand, but quickly shook it off, feeling colder by the minute.

She thought of Tomoyo, hoping that she would be doing fantastically at Warrington, just like she deserved it. She had long waited for a response from her audition to the music school and had passed with flying colors as expected. Sakura had been extremely happy for her but at the same time had dreaded the fact that her best friend had left even farther away from Tomoeda than she did.

"Not that I know of."

"Boyfriend?"

Sakura flushed scarlet. Nobody had asked her that question in years.

'Heh, heh, heh. No."

"Well, I wonder why. You're really pretty." Mikasa remarked cooly.

"Thank you." Something about her companion's tone had warded her off.

They had stopped by a light blue hallway that streched for a few feet across. A detailed lily pond was painted in the center of the ceiling, water streams circulating on the corners. Harmless looking tigers adorned each door. Sakura widened her gaze, this must have been it. Kids were coming in to their respective dormitories, carrying boxes and of the matter.

"Is this..."

"Yes. Welcome to Tora Hall. Know your room?"

"Yeah." She held her paper up. "Room D!"

She pointed to the room on a near right. "Over there. You don't need me to help you with your things, do you?"

Sakura looked down at her belongings, and while gazing back she had caught Misaka's scrutinized stare at her. She gulped, pretending to not be disturbed.

"No. I think I'm fine."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have been flooded with work and school. XD

It is only through dakness...

That one can find the meaning of the truth that lies within. 

She had come across it. The final trial had unfolded in her presence. Her feet trembled against the cold starry ground. Eyes wide open, her chest heaved forward and hair dancing in victorious wind, she stood strong and proud. A true master in the making.

Her subjects stood before her, ardently waiting for her next bidding. She had fought them, dominated them, conquered them. Her heed was their command.

She took a determined breath, gripping her staff, and noticed the ambiance. The Earth below her, flushing lavish blue shades. Above her, the equally bright dominant rays of the Sun flared; its great strength complimenting its sister sign, the moon. And it was only through the mutuality of both that the signs harmonized their power in the universe.

A sharp icy finger suddenly struck her back, penetrating through her legs. It soon happened that her lower body had given out in icy terror, succumbing to the mysterious source and faltering upon her stance. Sakura groaned weakly. Her fingers ran through her arms, impeding the biting feeling to invade her chest.

She looked up dimly; the moon had faded out, leaving only a dark circle in its place.

The pain continued to possess her being, reaching a full extent of her manual extremities. She glimpsed upon her hands; a frosty shade of white replaced the once rosy glow. Gasping some labored icy breaths, Sakura gathered her courage. She couldn't let herself be taken so easily.

She looked to the Sun, the guardian, for strength. And it was in the glow that she had found a dark silouehette. A womanly figure had stood directly close to her, impeding the star's light. She was the presense of dark, consuming all that was brilliance from the celestial cycle. Creeping rays touched her sides; the star only failing to return to its full potency.

Who is she? What does this mean?

A feminine icy voice had screeched through the woman, whose eyes had lit in firey glow.

"Give me that which is rightfully mine. Oh, great spirits of the past, assist me in this task I now undergo. Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh, cleanse out that which is hindering your true nature. I command your minions to return to their master."

With one clean sweep, Sakura's Cards had turned to the silouhette, soaring to her direction.

She yelped, struggling to stand. However, she soon realized it had been too late. Her eyes grew large and hopeless as her body had collapsed upon its icy place under her power.

"No. It can't...." Words failed her.

...

Sakura woke abruptly, cringing painfully over on one side to surpress her rapid heartbeat. Her quick breaths were only mere additions to the surprise feel of her sweat soaked top. Moving away from her bed was probably the most comforting action at the moment.

She rubbed her eyes, looking down to her hands. They had maintained a neutral temperature, to her own relief. It wasn't until a few seconds later that the girl had noticed a white dim gleam from her own fingertips, stretching out the ends of her bare toes as well. Sakura bit her lip, not sure whether or not her awkward sleeping position had been the culprit, or if she was honestly just seeing things. She leaned on the second; her head felt unusually light.

Sun rays brilliantly shined through her curtains into her new surroundings. Voices of students sang in and out of her ears. Hustle and bustle. The sounds of a new school term creeped into her realization. She gasped. It was the first day of University.

She pulled up her hazel locks into a loose ponytail, opening her closet. She had plenty of time to get dressed, call her father for a morning greeting, and maybe grab a bite before heading out. With years of discipline and Kero, she had now mastered the art of promptness and time saving.

"Oh." She gazed upon her suitcase on the floor next to her bag. She hadn't yet had time to organize her things. Much of what had happened last night was a blur to her anyway. Sakura tended to block out the bad stuff.

She lazily slipped on a light pink skirt that ran down to her knees, pairing it with a white lacy sleeveless top with flower embroidery. It was going to be warm during the month, she had heard a boy mention. At least heat meant that she didn't need to worry about cold outside of her head. In fact, the light chill she had felt had diminished, being replaced by a sunny cover on her skin.

Sakura glowed, looking at her reflection on a wall mirror. She knew the outfit would serve well as an welcoming gesture. Her hair trickled down softly, tied on the top by pink laces. Perhaps today wasn't going to be as painful as she had thought.

Knock. A light tap was heard against the door, faintly backed up by an impatient groan. Sakura opened the door, noticing the girl she had met the night before, Mikasa, standing on the doorstep.

"Good. You're up. I had a feeling you would have slept in." She stepped in hastily, ogling her outfit silently. Sakura chuckled nervously, waving a weak hand.

"Good morning, Mikasa. I...I'm sorry." She looked down. "You never told me your last name, so I can't..."

"It's Livingston." She said shortly. "And you can just call me by my first name, Sakura."

If it wasn't for her particular beauty, Sakura could have said she might have been overdressed. On top of a beige undershirt, an expensive cashmere sweater complimented her dazzling blue eyes. Her dark hair was pulled back and set into lush curls trailing down her back. A set of jeans were on her lower half, along with a pair of blue tinted heels one could only imagine in high fashion magazines. She stood confidently, her stance as that of a proud tigress.

"You look really pretty, Mikasa." Sakura sighed dreamily.

"Never mind that. We have a lot of work to do. I have to show you around, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!... I kind of forgot I'm new here." She chuckled. "I just have to get my things. Hey, thank you for your courtesy..." She caught a sight of the older girl, who impatiently ruffled through her suitcase, throwing clothes and of the matter aside.

"Um. That's my..." Sakura felt a dry knot, unsure of what to do. Mikasa was rather impulsive, she was beginning to notice.

"Is this your family?" Mikasa held a picture on her hands, pointing to a young 13 year old Sakura. Behind her were the cheerful faces of her father and older brother.

"Yeah. That's my dad, Fujitaka, and my brother, Toya. They're the best." Sakura informed her, attempting to stifle how much her voice wanted to crack nervously.

She humphed satisfactorily, putting it down on the bed. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Er...yeah." She picked up a white bookbag from her suitcase and stuffed in some notebooks and pencils. She wrapped it around her shoulder, subconsciously closing the suitcase with her other hand.

The dark haired girl was already far ahead, making Sakura run behind her.

"You are easily distracted." She remarked lightly, slipping a smile.

"I'm sorry." Sakura looked down again, flushing red.

"No worries."

They had strutted outside of her dormitory hallway silently, following downstairs to an empty glass covered entrance hall. Students were already making their way across, some of them noticing and politely greeting the timid freshman beside Mikasa. So many new faces, she glowed excitedly at what happened next.

Mikasa had opened a glass door, revealing the main campus square. A large magnificent lawn stretched out for a few feet, being outlined by different colored poppies. On the far edges were concrete ways, being stormed by as many as hundreds of students and faculty. The different class buildings were not far behind, neatly arranged and academic looking. Sakura was especially fascinated by a lone cherry blossom that stood in the middle of the campus, trickling down its petals unto the lawn. A little taste of home, she thought.

"It's so beautiful." She gasped.

Mikasa chuckled lightly, amused by her admiration. "It's your new home. Welcome." She said serenely.

"Oh, Mikasa, I never realized how pretty the campus would be like!" She directed her gaze to yet another wonderful sight. "No wonder my dad mentioned this school! I love it!" Sakura mentioned enthusiasticly. "You're probably already used to it, though."

"It's a familiar sight. I always have my fair share of awing moments, however."

"How long have you been here again?"

"Almost three years." She said.

"Are you from around here too?" A piercing stare had struck her. Mikasa looked frozen in thought. "Or..." She looked down quickly. "I guess it's not my place to..."

"England. My father lives back in London. I moved here because, well, that you will find out in time. Along with my studies, of course." Mikasa maintained a neutral tone.

Livingston. Her last name had given it away from the start. "England? That is so cool! I've heard about some lovely places there. I would love to visit sometime!"

Eriol was from England too. Well, Clow Reed more like. 

"Perhaps one day you will. Things happen when you least expect them, young Sakura." Sakura nodded, knowing too well the meaning of those words.

She brushed her hand against her cheek to gauge the sudden change in temperature. The air around her had definately dropped some degrees. Her green eyes looked down ambiguosly.

What was it about the weather here that made it vary so quickly? Nobody around her seemed to notice it either, which made it more taunting.

"Mikasa," she said. "Do you feel that?"

"What?" The older girl scanned her blue eyes towards Sakura's newly formed goosebumped forearm. "Are you feeling okay?"

"It's that. The cold." Sakura whispered in a low tone. "I've felt it ever since I got here." She shivered.

Mikasa shrugged, looking away. Her fingers covered her shifting eyes. "I'm sure the weather here must be new to you. It's only normal." She grinned, holding a friendly hand to her companion's back.

Sakura recoiled slightly, scrolling her eyes to the floor. Mikasa's clammy hand had come as an unpleasant reminder of the troubled night she had spent just a few hours ago. She crossed her arms staring blankly into a crowded circular room through a glass door at arm's length.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked, shooting a quizzical expression. She opened the door slowly and both of them stepped in.

"Nothing. It's just..." She searched through the English girl's eyes, trying to untangle her intricate thoughts. Nothing made sense, her head felt swollen with uncertainty. She breathed in deeply, brushing her arm with her finger. As much as she tried, her eyes couldn't separate from hers. The blue shade had marked her vision, making her faint. "Never mind," she said weakly.

"You," Mikasa said, breaking the visual connection. "You are going to be fine by yourself. I have to go now." Before Sakura could have even become aware of it, she had left out of sight.

It happened so fast, it took a few seconds for her to realize the healing sensation on her skin. The sun's warmth had come back and her forearms seem to be gratefully radiating in it. She blinked, suddenly feeling too sick to even bother knowing where she was. She grabbed her cell phone from her book bag, instinctively pressing the flourescent green button. She softly put the phone to her cheek, attempting to erase the sinking warm sensation in her stomach.

"Dad? It's Sakura." Her voice creaked. The voice mail had beeped abruptly in her ear.

"Call me back. I miss you."


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura smiled to herself, pleased. With all the money she had gathered with odd jobs back in Tomoeda and her weekly allowance, she could feed herself for the next three months of her first semester. Prices were reasonable and the breakfast menu was varied. The whiff of fresh rice was lingering in the air, along with a batch of meat patties in sight.

"Are you new here?" a plump freckled girl had asked behind the counter. She wore a little too much makeup for her own age; Sakura noticed her bright red lipstick in a glance.

She nodded, being handed a red tray with her food and a milk carton on the side. A neatly stacked apple pile was next, to which the lively girl had picked out a particularly red one on top. She reminisced. It isn't something Toya would prepare at home, but it was food. 

She had picked a small bench to sit outside. The breeze and the view was nice to look at in the morning. Taking a bite of her apple cheerfully, her emerald eyes shifted to a lone Mikasa on a desk platform a few feet away. She seemed to concentrated on a book on her hands, which she read diligently.

I wonder what classes Mikasa is taking. They're probably harder for older kids. She looks really interested in that book, though. I wonder what it's about?

Sakura cocked her head to the side. A rather handsome young man had approached the English girl, to which she paid no attention to. Her interest in the book was far too great to notice him even there. They exchanged a few words and the boy had left abruptly and, aparently, disappointed. Mikasa shrugged, returning to her book.

A trio of giggling girls had caught Sakura's attention next. She had never met them before, obviously, but something about them made them easy to look at. They were full of life, friendly, and it seemed, athletic. The light blush in their cheeks gave her a vivid image of her classmates in her home town. She cupped her hands together, sleepily following their footsteps. It was impossible to ignore the sun shine in their steps; they were perfect, bouncy and irrestible to anyone in their path. Simple to explain why they had a throng of males gawking at them awkardly.

They were handing out slips of paper, from what she could see, to other girls along the campus.

Do the have a club? Or maybe they are part of a team...

She continued to enjoy her breakfast, growing more satisfied. Each little bite was more juicy than the next. She eyed her schedule on her lap.

HISTORY 101. ROOM 34, BUILDING 6 8:30-11:00

Good. History. At least she knew she wasn't being overwhelmed by scary math quizzes on the first day. But did Mikasa ever show her where Building 6 was? It didn't matter, she would probably ask someone on the way. It was necessary to be a little more social. It was always easy to be friendly with strangers for Sakura.

The sudden burning sensation in Sakura's mind was unfathomable. As if it was almost by sheer reaction, her head drifted back, her ear attentively caught by a shocking familiar sound.

"Do as you wish."

In a slowly girating motion, green eyes shifted hesitantly to her backside, to a shady patch underneath a willow in the grass. A young man, not much older if not the same age as her, sat, staring uninterested over a few of his belongings in a brown bag. The thick layers of his deep brown hair dangled from his forehead, hiding his eyes. A girl had left shortly, it seemed, handing him an item in his hands. Sakura curiously noticed what he was holding. A similar textbook to the one she was given yesterday morning.

He had to have been new here, as well. It seemed like he had overprepared for his next class, and Sakura couldn't help but to feel sympathetic over his rather extensive book bag.

But this is not why she couldn't look away.

His luscious hair shook to the sides, being ruffled by the perfect wind around him. His arms were lean, well-built, as if he had spent years in some sort of stretonous physical activity. It matched his torso, which was lankier, more boyish, yet developing rather quick. Sakura caught her breath as in a fraction of a magical second his eyes flickered to hers. A pair of beautifully shaded light chocolate pupils pierced through her in a jist of familiarity. It seemed to have been endless minutes until he looked away quickly, in a bright red flush of embarassment. Both of them dropped their gaze at once. Following a few awkward seconds, she managed to glance upwards back to the boy, who purced his firm lips together as if containing some reflex over him that he clearly didn't want to show.

And it was in those unending long minutes spent looking over the familiar stranger that the girl had lost track of time, location, and reality. Burning its way through her chest was a fervent curiousity and desire to meet him and talk for hours. It didn't matter, everything would be bright and good as long as he stayed by her side. Her thoughts clouded yet again, however this time in a sweet intoxicating haze; nothing else was relevant anymore. She seemed to have found her place in the crazy new world she was experiencing.

An insistant voice kept reminding her of his familiarity. She couldn't grasp how or when, but it was almost certain she had known him before, somewhere in some far off dream for all she knew, or cared. His determined attempt to not look back up brought her a sharp image of the one who had regretfully left. The one who still kept a place in her heart for seven long years.

As much as her mind tried to prove her wrong, Sakura could have sworn it was Li Syaoran before her.

But the chances of that happening were slim. He had left back to his home country with uncertainity if he would ever come back. And besides, it was easier to forget his memory as a childhood ocurrence. It made her unfulfilled longing easier to fade away.

A light tap on her quivering shoulder suddenly interrupted the blissful perfect moment. A breathy happy voice slipped in her ear. "Hey."

"Wahhh!" The abruption made her flip to her side, clenching on to the edges for balance. She gasped, looking at how precauriously her face was close to the concrete floor. Peeking back up, she noticed the questioning look of a blonde girl in a tiight braid around her side. She sported a bright blue and white skirt and shirt, white sporty sneakers in her feet, a cheerleader. She giggled, flushing over her mortifying moment and getting back on her chair.

"You're Sakura Kinomoto, right?" She asked cheerfully, handing out a slip of paper to her.

Sakura blinked, looking at the paper in her hand. How come everybody I've met somehow knows me?

"Y..Yeah." She smiled.

"My name is Nanami Arizaki. I'm part of the Cheerleading Squad here in Keio U." She informed her, bowing politely and pointing to her logo on the front side of her chest. "We are looking for new members for the new school year, and it says here that you have did cheerleading back in Tomoeda. Is that true?"

"Yeah! I did." Sakura said.

"You look like you have all the right qualifications here and we want you on our squad! You interested?" She asked, glowing brightly. Her hair bounced flawlessly as she jumped up enthusistically.

"Sure!" Sakura was immediately attracted to her contagious positive spirit Just like her girl friends back home. "I would love to."

Nanami winked. "Meet us in Building 15 at 6 o' clock Thursday night! See ya there!" She ran off, throwing her a cheerful wave.

Sakura curled a smile back, immediately returning her gaze to what had caught her attention so ardently. She gasped; he was gone without making a sound. Gathering her book bags, she stood up and walked to a main building, heading over to her first University class. And desperately lingering on the hope that this wasn't just another vision.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Again, sorry about the wait. XD And sorry about the font change, computers are weird.

"I would like to give you a warm welcome to a new semester in Keio University."

A mustached man politely bowed and presented himself in front of a large group of curious glances before him. In his right hand, he carried a grey suitcase.

"My name is Kyu Nawarami," he added. "I'm sure that by the end of your studies we will all have learned the material that the fascinating subject of history has to offer to continue your stay in our school."

Sakura blinked, looking incredulously at the textbook in front of her. She painfully wondered just how much of their material was necessary to memorize in the class. Her fingers tapped the sides of her seat nervously as she took a look at her surroundings. This room was definitely vaster than any classroom she had attended back in Tomoeda, even in high school. It sort of reminded her of those movies she had seen growing up. The ones with the inspirational teachers that made miracles out of their impossible case of students.

On the left side, above a scarlet wall were four high windows, lined with intricate white woodwork. A delicate shade of white transparent draperies trickled down unto the floor, moving ever so delicately over the slightest wind. A pretty carved oak door was in the left corner, along with some past portraits of past faculty and students adorning the sides. Academic excellence, beaming proudly next to equally pleased mentors. In the middle of the room, hung three large chalkboard and the emblem of the school in the top center. The sleek color of the blue and red spiraling metalwork radiated with the sun light coming in, causing her to look attentively at just how much work they had really put into the making of the school.

Established in 1858

_ Calamvs gladio fortior_

Wow, it's been a while since it was established. Now I'm really starting to wonder how much history the school has.

Her eyes shifted to a bottom engraving, reading the Latin motto in gold lettering. She immediately recognized the phrase, it had been all over the pamphlets she had received upon her acceptance to the school. The pen is mightier than the sword. It very much would be, after all the work she felt was coming.

She nudged uncomfortably, looking on the side of her seat. On the right wall was an arrangement of different awards and recognitions gathered from who knows how many years back. Sakura widened her gaze, impressed at how much Keio had achieved over the years.

Regional, National, International medals and plates hung side by side, each more elaborate than the other, and each representing different projects and works that the students had created in this very same classroom.

1934- National Japanese Excellence Award for Professor Nawarami's History Students. Outstanding Work in Recreating an Ancient Japanese Imperial Landscape.

1956-Ecole des Mines de Paris – Exceptional Ranking to History students for their participation in the European Academic Decathlon – Contemporary History Division

Lastly, one had especially caught the curious girl's eye.

1981- National University Union - Honorable Mention to Keio University History Department for their outstanding lecture on Anthropological Research in Northern Asia, exceptional recognition to Kyu Nawarami, Tanaka Maki, and Fujitaka Kinomoto

Her father had never mentioned to her that he had worked with her school. It wasn't a surprise to her; her father was an excellent anthropologist. It was the reason why he had never gave up on all of his work at the University back at home. Not even after her mother had died. He remembered that it was the reason he had met the love of his life in the first place.

She would have to call him later today and ask him about it. Meanwhile, she returned her attention to the prestigious man in front of her, who seemed to be vaguely noticing that she was the only one strangely aloof.

"I am a firm believer that good results in a classroom start with teamwork." He nudged his crooked glasses forward, adding a devious smile, directed to Sakura. "And teamwork is effective through trust. To do that, I've designed a little activity for us…"

The classroom oohed and aahed in unison, some exchanging murmurs between their seats. Approximately one hundred and four other students had shared seats along with her. More girls than boys, it seemed, all of the same age range. They came from all over, some as far as the United States to even from the same area, over the suburbs. One of the boys had especially seemed recognizable among the crowd. Sakura put her finger that it might have been the girl from the subway, Momoko's, cousin she had mentioned. She recognized the same shade of black hair. Takumi Yamagata. He looked seriously concentrated and almost on the edge of every word Professor Nawarami mentioned, she had noticed.

It was during the bustle that Sakura's body temperature dropped sharply, dramatically making her cringe and shiver. Something was not right. Her eyes shot to the exact corner where she had felt her presence. Her mind told her otherwise but she had clenched her fists together, as if by utter self-defense. She had done right in packing the Cards next to her books in the bag. Something kept telling her she might need them.

"To do that, I've asked for a little help from our new student-teacher." The professor pointed to a door on the far right, which opened mysteriously with no physical force. Yet the only one who had noticed was the card mistress.

No doubt about it, it was her. Sakura gasped in disbelief as the dainty stance of Mikasa Livingston appeared on the doorstep, carrying an elegant carpet bag in her hands. She bowed gently, almost as if being held by a skilled puppeteer, and had proceeded to strut to the desk in her light charming matter. The rest of the students, all fresh faces, had never met the girl which caused mixed reactions. On one hand, the girls especially, had begun to wonder why it was the hazel haired girl that their new student-teacher had just thrown a quick glance to, holding a small crooked smile. Half of the male population stared at the dark haired girl, some lustfully.

Mikasa couldn't have loved the attention more as she made her way to smiling Nawarami.

"May I present the lovely Ms. Livingston."

"Mikasa, if you don't mind." She purred softly, as her eyes closed in a warm gesture. She had only opened them abruptly to take a look at the girl on the second row, third seat on the right. The one who avoided her gaze and shivered under her crossed arms.

"Ms. Livingston is too…formal."

The English girl took her seat next to the professor, lightly placing her hands in her lap. Her posture was flawless, like if she had been trained for years in some sort of high-etiquette school. And every breath she took was smooth, timed accurately to let her well formed chest heave against her cascading stream of dark hair. Charm and serenity came to her naturally.

A red haired girl raised her hand impatiently.

"Professor Nawarami, what activity where you planning to show us?" she asked.

The elder man nodded, allowing Mikasa to stand and pick up her carpet bag.

'Mikasa, you may have the floor."

"Thank you," she said, performing what was more of a quick curtsy than a bow. "I think I have already picked my first volunteer."

Her student-teacher's attentive left eye trailed back to the same spot Sakura was sitting in. It was as if interpreting a command, and waiting anxiously for this moment. The cold struck again, and this time, pulling her knees together forcefully.

The faint pain had let a small squeal slip from the mouth, more public than she had intended it to be. The rotating stares of her classmates were instant.

Thankfully, she recovered, covering her mouth girlishly and throwing a weak wave to Mikasa, who smiled back.

"Good." The professor checked his attendance pad, looking over several of his incoming students' names. "Kinomoto Sakura."

She greeted everyone briskly, bowing to the class and avoiding to look back to the professor's side, where Mikasa kept an irresistibly coy smile.

The friendly greetings of her classmates calmed her nerves, however, as she noticed the enthusiasm around the amiable faces surrounding her. She sprung back, waving and acknowledging their sympathetic attitudes.

"It's nice to meet you all too." She giggled, delighted.

She lightly stepped on the lower platform, respectfully honoring her new mentor.

"I am thankful to be taught here."

The professor smiled at the girl's courtesy and immediately grasped what exactly it was that he had recognized in her. The feminine image of an old friend.

"Ah! Kinomoto!" He said cheerfully. "Miss..."

She looked up, her eyes full of wonder.

'...you wouldn't happen to be related to the archaeologist professor, Kinomoto Fujitaka, would you? The resemblance is too clear."

Sakura smiled, proudly beaming her family's name. "Yes. That's my dad! You knew him, didn't you?"

"We used to be old colleagues back in the day." He informed her. "I am glad to be teaching his only daughter. May I say, you are as lovely as your mother."

She flushed slightly, looking down to the floor. The smiling warmth of Nadeshiko crowded her aura.

"Very well, we can't be using our time in past friendships, now can we? You may proceed." The professor signaled to the English girl; she then proceeded to unbuckle her bag, and took out several items. The class looked attentively as a blank notepad, several writing utensils, and a camera were set on the desk. Mikasa's fingers slid through the pens, from where she picked out a particularly intricate pen, with a dark twisted design on the handle, and the figure of an owl on the upper tip.

"You wouldn't mind if I took a picture of you?" she inquired.

"Um," a flash appeared in her eyes as the dark haired girl photographed her multiple times. Her vision blurred when suddenly she was sitting on a stool, being quickly interrogated by Mikasa.

"Ever failed a test?"

"Well, no. My friend helped..."

"What's your favorite subject?"

"I used to really like P.E back in..."

"Physical Education. It seems obvious why you would like it."

"Why would I..."

"Tell me about your life before the university. What are some of the accomplishments you consider important?"

At this, the Card Mistress nudged nervously. She couldn't diferentiate whether her student-teacher was aiming to reveal something not spoken before in their past conversations, something she was curious to know that she had not yet mentioned, or if she was following the exercise as the professor mandated. The fervent look in her eyes told her she desired more information from her. But even if she could trust Mikasa with her other life, her secret magical mission set upon her, she couldn't do it in public. The sake of her safety and the Cards were far too great.

"I won the regional decathalon for three years in a row, back in Tomoeda."

It had worked. The class now had a reason to chatter about the classmate being inquired in the teacher's platform. Different murmurs and comments were thrown from all sides and some girls took special interest in finding the region of Tomoeda in their school maps. They pointed and cheered at the beauty of some touristic images in their geography textbooks.

"How long did you live in Tomoeda?"

"I have heard of that place. My uncle used to work in an office back a few years ago."

"It sure looks like a lovely place to live."

Sakura smiled warmly, taking the opportunity to keep herself distracted from what was making her fidget. Mikasa stood on the side, keeping her notepad rested on her arms coolly. She threw her another cold look, to which the professor had curiosly noted.

"Well, young Kinomoto, it looks like you have become quite the talk of the classroom. Why don't you tell us more of your hometown." He lightly placed his arm on her shoulder, making a welcoming gesture to the classrooom. "And don't forget to mention your father, he's a great man, he is. You should be proud."

"I would love to." She nodded confidently and strained her throat girlishly. The classroom, wide-eyed, fixed their attention on her kind emerald eyes.

...

"Your hometown seems like a good place to pass the time." Mikasa noted distantly, as Sakura had taken a hold of her belongings and headed for the door. She turned around, and noticed her camera and other items had already been placed in the carpetbag.

"Thanks. I would be thrilled to listen more about your childhood, Mikasa. I have friends in England too." She smiled.

She humphed faintly and clicked the buckle of her bag shut. "That's for another time."

"Bye, Kinomoto!" A dark haired boy waved enthusiastically as he walked past. His jumpy strut was comical to look at.

"Hey, you're Yamagata Takumi, right? I know your cousin Momoko!"

He gasped, surprised and set his bag down rather in shock. "You do?"

She nodded. "I met her on the subway to Minato on my first night here. She's really pretty and nice!"

"Huh, she's a character all right. I'll call her tonight and tell her you said hi." He jumped back to his bag, and clung it on his shoulder. His vibrant hair stood along the sides, thick and static.

"Nice to meet you, Yamagata!"

He waved friskly, disappearing from the room. Sakura returned her attention to Mikasa, who stood silently, staring into an open window to which the sunlight crept strongly. Her blue eyes were a sight to look at as they sparkled miniscule lights through her pupils, only complimenting her royal blue outfit. She stood still, without a single movement, like a perfect sculpture some great artist had worked with passion.

"Would...would you like to come to lunch with me?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Huh?" She looked up. Her hair flew across her back. "Yes. I know a cafe I'm assuming you would like. Do you want to come?"

"Sure!" She followed her out of the room and into the crowded campus yet again.


End file.
